Entwined Room
Entwined Room is a 1.9/2.0/2.1 Insane Demon mega-collaboration created by Midnight and eleven others, and verified and published by Midnight. The level sticks to a generally grayish color scheme. The main exceptions are Gelt and Koreaqwer's parts, which flash in various colors, and Ryoon's part, which is red. It is well decorated and is mostly a 1.9 level, with the exception of a few parts placed later in the level. Due to its difficult timings, tight areas, and tricky sections, it is generally considered an Insane or Very Hard Demon. It is currently at the very bottom of the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay * 0-5% (WOOGI1411): The level starts with a very difficult half speed cube section with many very '''difficult timings and some memorization tricks. * '''6-13% (Dhk2725): Next, the player enters a faster cube section with more timings and tricks. Then the music beat drops. * 14-22% (Motu): Later, the player enters a very difficult triple speed wave segment with many '''gravity and size portals, which goes slow speed later with very tight spaces. The end contains several speed portals. * '''23-29% (Reple): Afterwards, the player enters a difficult ship part with tricky ship timings and tight flying. It then has a tight triple speed mini wave. * 30-36% (MemoR2ed): Next, the player enters a difficult half-speed mini-wave segment, and then a tight mini ship sequence. Then there is a quick timing-based ball segment, followed by a tricky UFO part with some portals. * 37-45% (Koreaqwer): Then, the player transitions into a very '''tight half speed ship sequence, and then a '''very '''tight triple speed wave segment with many portals. Then there is a half-speed mini ship sequence that contains some jump orbs and the text "Koreaqwer End". Then, there is a moderately difficult straight flying mini ship sequence. * '''46-55% (Ryan LC): After transitioning into a short auto cube section, the player enters a very difficult timing-based dual mini cube section. The top cube turns into a ship, making it even harder, and then there is a short dual UFO segment. Then there is a memory-based cube section that later becomes auto. * 56-63% (Gelt): Then, the player transitions into a very '''difficult triple speed ship sequence with a slew of gravity portals, size portals, jump orbs, and blue jump pads. * '''64-74% (Luneth): Afterwards, the player enters a very difficult timing-based triple-speed cube section with tricky memory and very difficult timings. Then there is a short straight flying part, followed by another difficult cube section. Then there is a difficult triple-speed cube section, followed by a tight '''triple speed ship sequence. * '''75-84% (Ryoon): Next, the player transitions into a very '''difficult triple-speed swing copter section. This is followed by a '''very '''difficult triple-speed dual mini wave segment, with very tight spaces. * '''85-90% (KSWGeo): Then, the player enters a tricky ship sequence with some jump orbs. Then there is a memory-based robot segment, followed by another difficult ship sequence. * 91-100% (Midnight): Afterwards, the player enters a 'very '''tight half-speed wave segment. Then there is an easy UFO section and one final auto cube section, displaying the text "Greate Job" and all the player's names. User Coins * The first coin is located at 47%. It is free to collect. * The second coin is located at 84%. To collect it, you will need to fly through the lower passage. * The third and final coin is located at 94%. It is free to collect. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 924703. * The level contains 20,645 objects. * This is considered to be a V2 of Madhouse. * This is the first level to be in the legacy section of the [https://www.pointercrate.com/ Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]. *Entwined Room is one of four levels that got currently pulled to the back of the list **The others are DoomsDay, Lezicuv, and God Eater. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels Category:Level remakes Category:Legacy levels